


I hear you

by clovergum



Series: Sweet Rare Pair Romances [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Future AU, F/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clovergum/pseuds/clovergum
Summary: Bokuto Koutarou stood larger and broader than at eighteen but still with the same megawatt smile that made her weak at the knees.Hinata unobtrusively slipped the ID card back into her hand, but it barely registered.Those golden eyes which she’d watched through a camera lens for the last eight years were staring back at her, actually seeing her.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Shimizu Kiyoko
Series: Sweet Rare Pair Romances [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165820
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	I hear you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stacysmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Water Fountain Meet Cute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576428) by [Stacysmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash). 



> So after working on 'Sprinkle Stars' and consuming many wonderful works by others I came across this amazing microfic one-shot by Stacysmash and I LOVED IT! This pairing just decided to live in my mind. So this is the beginning of a future fic based off that initial meeting.
> 
> Please note that the italics in the opening chapter are a part of Stacy's initial work and I wanted to pay respect and acknowledge the words that are not my own.
> 
> To Stacysmash; I hope this work makes you smile, as your many works have made me. 
> 
> P.S. In this alternate universe Tanaka pursued a successful relationship with his childhood friend Kanoka Amanai, because he deserves to be happy in every verse. 😆

Breathe.

It’s only the biggest job of her career to date.

Spinning her new ID badge in her hands, Shimizu Kiyoko waited nervously next to the coach and her new boss Foster Samson for the players to arrive.

It was a strange experience to see the faces that she had watched on television filter into the gym with a mixture of faux aggression, insults and horseplay. A wave of nostalgia swept over her, stealing her breath and yet simultaneously filling her with the first sense of rightness that she had felt in a while.

Volleyball.

Her adopted world. She was home once again.

‘KIYOKO-SENPAI!’ The familiar excited explosion from Hinata drew the first real smile from her lips. ‘What are you doing here? Do the others know you’re here? Are the others here?’ She executed her well-practised sidestep as he came barrelling up to her side. Interesting, it was Meian Shūgo, the captain who seem to materialise by her side and pluck Shoyo from the air by his collar. Daichi reincarnated in Tokyo.

‘Let her breathe Hinata.’ He dropped the spiker and cuffed him none to gently over the back of the head. ‘I apologise for him Shimizu-san. One would have hoped the intervening years had granted him with manners, but yet here we are.’

‘It’s fine Meian-san.’ She laughed. ‘I don’t know if I survive if Hinata-kun changed too much. There was too much joy that he brought to my senior year, for me to begrudge a little unbridled enthusiasm.’

Hinata blushed beside her.

‘I’ve settled a little bit senpai. I promise I do yoga every morning.’

‘I’m glad to hear it.’

‘And who’s this fine lady?’ Miya Atsumu had sauntered over and was now draped over Hinata staring at her. Kiyoko sighed internally. The entire world and her close friends had warned her about the overly flirtatious nonsense that Miya seemed to spout with every exhale. Unfortunately, he was not the first or dare she say the last that decided her appearance gave them permission to make advances. But before she could deliver a cutting reply, another voice joined the discussion.

‘Do not be an arsehole to the new manager Miya.’ It was coupled with a rough toss to dislodge the setter from the back of the smaller spiker and a punch to the gut. Sakusa Kiyoomi stood tall and imposing before the now flushed faced and wheezing man.

‘Yer bastard Omi-kun! I was just saying hello.’

‘That was not hello. It sounded like sexual harassment. And if I hear something like that again, I will personally remove you from practise for several weeks.’ Kiyoko shocked by the genuine threat of the words moved to intervene but was caught by Hinata who shook his head emphatically.

‘It’s how they flirt. Just ignore them. Omi-kun will keep Tsum-Tsum in line, you really don’t have to worry.’ He looked at her pointedly. ‘Really.’ Kiyoko wanted to pursue the matter, but the sudden bang of the gym doors paired with a boisterous; ‘HEY, HEY, HEY!’ was almost like déjà vu.

_I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. Are you ok?” He spoke in rushed tones, but Kiyoko noticed it was significantly gentler than his usual raucous voice he utilized during games. She slipped the lid on the water bottle she had finished filling and frowned down at the water on the floor._ _  
“I’m ok. Don’t worry about it,” She answered him quietly.  
Bokuto cocked his head as he regarded her, then glanced down to where she was looking. _

_“Oh! Here, I’ll take care of it. I don’t want anyone to slip.” He whipped his towel that had been sitting on his sweaty shoulder off with a snap and lunged down to Kiyoko’s feet and vigorously mopped up the mess._ _  
“Thank you, Bokuto-san,” she nearly whispered, slightly flustered by the overwhelming presence at her feet, and she stepped back slightly to give him more space._

This time she wasn’t filling water bottles, instead her little ID card slipped and hit the floor skittering away. A little like her dignity she mused dryly. Bokuto Koutarou stood larger and broader than at eighteen but still with the same megawatt smile that made her weak at the knees. Hinata unobtrusively slipped the ID card back into her hand, but it barely registered. Those golden eyes which she’d watched through a camera lens for the last eight years were staring back at her, actually seeing her.

‘Shimizu-san! Such a pleasure to see you. What are you doing here?’ He accompanied the question with an inquisitive tilt to the head, like the curious owl motif she had always associated with him.

‘Thank you for the segue.’ Foster interrupted. ‘Jackals, Shimizu-san is joining the team from today as our new events and sponsor coordinator. Due to her previous experience with sporting companies, she has excellent experience and connections in the field. I expect you to treat her with the utmost respect and to follow her instructions thoroughly.’ He seemed to shoot a significant glance in the direction of Miya and Sakusa. Kiyoko made a mental note.

‘That’s so cool Kiyoko-senpai!’ Hinata shouted. ‘It’ll be just like old times. Although we’re different birds this time.’ Meian rubbed his eyes confused at the seemingly random comment about their mascot. So much energy. The rest of the team joined in with various calls of congratulations before being hustled off by Foster to start stretching.

‘I’m glad you’re joining us Shimizu-san.’ Bokuto’s soft voice drew her attention immediately in the same way it had that day. His eye shone with the same genuine interest and intent. ‘If you need something, or if the boys aren’t behaving. Just tell me. I’ll hear you.’

It was like an imperfect, but wonderful echo.

_When he was finished with all the water pooled on the ground he hopped up and gave her a huge grin. “You’re welcome! Anytime seriously, you just need to let me know. Don’t worry, I’ll hear you!”_  
_She pushed her glasses slightly higher on her nose as she looked at him questioningly. “What do you mean?”_  
_“Oh, well I know you’re kinda quiet, but Akaashi’s kinda quiet too. People think because I’m loud I won’t hear them unless they’re loud too, but don’t worry about it. I’ll hear you!”_

‘Thank you Bokuto-san. I’ll do that.’ He coloured slightly at the appearance of her smile.

‘They’re a good bunch, even if they fight a little sometimes. But hey, you were trained by the crazy crows. You’ll be fine.’

‘Thanks. I’m sure it will be like riding a bike.’

‘But it’s volleyball?’ Kiyoko had to cover her giggle as Bokuto’s brain caught up with his mouth. ‘Oh gawd, I know that’s an idiom. I swear I’m not that dumb.’

‘I know.’ She brushed his arm. ‘Just like you, I don’t judge people by their appearance.’ His cheeks burned a little brighter. She wondering if he was remembering the rest of their interaction all those years ago.

‘Thanks-’

‘Bo! Stop flirting and get yer arse over here!’ Came Miya’s irritated yowl from across the court.

‘I’m coming. Plus, we were just talking. Relax Tsum-Tsum!’

**Author's Note:**

> Please share with me your thoughts!
> 
> I've also been reading a lot of AtsuOmi so yeah...
> 
> Hope you are all well,
> 
> Clover x


End file.
